


Dad's Sneakers

by Abbyromana



Series: Holiday Wishes [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Jenny envies her father's cool sneakers. They're like nothing she's ever seen before.





	Dad's Sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to Holiday Pleasantries, and the second story in the series called Holiday Wishes. The story hasn't been beta'd, so any mistakes you still find are solely my fault.

“They’re sneakers... with wheels!” Jenny exclaimed, watching the Doctor zip around the console room from her position on the pilot seat. “That’s brilliant!”   
  
“Yup!” he stated, popping the ‘p’. Flashing a manic smile at her, he abruptly stopped in front of her.  
  
“Where’d you get them?” she asked.  
  
“Donna,” he replied. “They were a Christmas present.” Winking at her, he then glided effortlessly around her.  
  
“Really?” she asked, turning in the seat with an excited grin. “Where did she get them? On an adventure to another world or Earth’s future?”  
  
He chuckled, while setting new temporal and spatial coordinates. “No, twenty-first century Earth actually.”  
  
She gawked, hopping off the seat. “You’re telling me primitive Earth people made those. You’re having me on!”  
  
“Yes and No, in that order,” he said with a half smile.  
  
Jenny dipped her head in thought, only lifting it a second later with a smirk. She slyly slipped her arms around his waist and said sweetly. “May I get some, Dad? Please?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow in her direction. “Maybe… for Christmas… if you’re good and listen to me the next time I tell you to stay in the TARDIS.”  
  
“Ha!” loudly stated Jenny, pointing an excusing finger at him, “Then who’s going to save you with Donna off visiting her family and me in the TARDIS?”  
  
“Not someone who’s going to get new Wheelies,” he said contemptuously, lightly tapping the tip of her nose.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same. A second later, they burst into a fit of giggles. When he turned back to the console, Jenny tried another approach.  
  
“Alright, but, Dad,” she said innocently, hugging him again, “can it be Christmas now?”  
  
He just smiled at her over his shoulder.


End file.
